<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Script offer] Help Me Feel Better by Anarchistlatina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632980">[Script offer] Help Me Feel Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina'>Anarchistlatina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AO3, AO3 Tags, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, A4A, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Kissing, L-Bomb, Lazy Morning, M/M, M4F, Nervousness, Other, becoming comfortable in your own skin, f4f, f4m - Freeform, m4m - Freeform, open gender, open orientation, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Premise: Partners are laying in bed. It's morning time. They are cuddling. The listener will be assuring the narrator to be comfortable in their own skin when it comes to receiving oral sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Script offer] Help Me Feel Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Premise: Partners are laying in bed. It's morning time. They are cuddling. The listener will be assuring the narrator to be comfortable in their own skin when it comes to receiving oral sex.</p><p>*****please remember that men can have vaginas so it really is an open gender script. Genitals do NOT define gender****</p><p>N: I LOVE SUNDAY MORNINGS!!!</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: ohhhh lemme squeeze you!</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: don't call me mushy! I'm squishy and I love big hugs.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: uh....excuse me Olaf says he likes warm hugs...not big hugs. Get it right!</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: haha...you know I'm fucking with you. I love you even though you're shitty at quoting movies.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: what did you want to do today? Because I totally wouldn't be against just laying in bed with you.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yeah the family wanted me to come over but I think I'll pass. Today is OURS!</p><p>(((hug)))(((kissing)))</p><p>N: yes! I'm so happy you want to stay in bed too. You're a workaholic.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: YESSSSS. You're a wicked workaholic!! It's nice to just chill the fuck out.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: Mmmm we can get coffee in a bit. Well, I'll get the coffee. Haha you put WAYYYY to much creamer in it. Yuck.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yes, I still love you. Boop.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: (((stretches))) i have a feeling it's going to be a good day! And you know I'm not the most optimistic human on the planet.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: you know I didn't even ask if you were hungry. You want me to cook you something? One of my famous meals.... Seasoned just right. Unlike someone I know...</p><p>(((Laughs)))</p><p>N: oh yes....I got joke for dayssssss kid.</p><p>(((Laughs)))</p><p>N: no tickles!!!</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: hmmm?</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: oh yeah? I got your breakfast in bed already? (((Nervous giggle)))</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yessss I've thought about it. (((Nervous giggle)))</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: you already know why it's taken me this long to give you an answer.....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yeah...my ex's were selfish....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: I don't think I've even told you this before but one of them even told me it 'looked funny'. Ug it makes me upset thinking about it.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: aww I love you too.</p><p>Beat</p><p>(((Kissing)))</p><p>N: you make me feel so beautiful.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: so yeah...like I had....I have been thinking about it...and (((deep breath))) yes.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yes what?? Hahaha! You know what. Stop playing.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: you want me to say it out loud?</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: (((whispers))) I want you to eat me out....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: you heard me (((nervous giggles)))</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: (((clears throat))) i would love it if you ate my pussy out...</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: am i blushing? Yeah...my face feels really hot haha</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yeah....I'm sure. And I know if I change my mind at any time....you'll stop...</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: i love you too.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: i am just nervous....but I still want it....bad</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: you're really going to make me repeat everything!! (((Nervous giggle)))</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: baby....hun....sexy....my love.....my LOVER...I want that sweet mouth.....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: ahhhhh. You know where.....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: okay...okay...I'll say it. (((Clears throat))) baby....hun....sexy....my love....my lover....i want that sweet mouth on my pussy...your tongue inside me....have me cum using your mouth...</p><p>(((The narrator would be audibly somewhat embarrassed)))</p><p>N: there!!! I said it....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: okay...I'll lay down....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: (((deep breaths)))</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yeah....I'm comfortable...</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yeah....i am....oh what?</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: put a pillow under my butt? Um....okay....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yeah that feels better....yeah I'm ready....</p><p>Beat</p><p>(((Listener is kissing narrator)))</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: i love you so much. I love your lips babe.</p><p>(((Throughout maybe deep sighs and breaths expressing bliss)</p><p>N: oh God I love it when you kiss my neck....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: mmmmmm haha don't bite too hard....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: mmmmm my chest, my belly....God you know my buttons</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yes yes please</p><p>(((More kissing)))</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: this is torture!!!</p><p>Beat: okay....okay...I'll relax my body.....opening up my thighs.....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: holy fuck...you gonna tease like that...</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: haha....yeah I can't wait to bite YOUR inner thighs....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: yes....I'm ready....I'm sure...</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: hmmmm? Hehe you want to breathe me in.....i thought that's what you were doing....no complaints here....</p><p>(((Breathy bliss)))</p><p>N: TORTURE</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: go...slow....OH GOD....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: oh God your tongue feels good.....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: oh my God...this is what I've been missing???</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: mmmmmm fuck. This feels amazing...i know you're a good kisser but fuck baby....I'm one lucky lover....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: Whimpering....I....I.....i love you so much....oh MY GOD</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: hmmm? Grab your head....is that too rough?</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: oh....okay....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: oh hun....i can't help it...my hips are bucking....it just feels....it feels so good....it feels .....INCREDIBLE . Yes yes YES!</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: i love you i love you i love you. Don't stop. Don't.....stop. Slide a finger inside...I'm begging you...this is so damn good.</p><p>(((Audible gasp)))</p><p>N: (((giggles))) is that two fingers? Hmmmm sneaky baby.</p><p>(((Rapid breathing)))</p><p>N: don't stop. Don't you dare....stop....yes I've wanted....i needed it....i needed you to do this.....give me your mouth...I'm all yours...devour me....I've....I've....never felt this....</p><p>(((Beat with audible enjoyment)))</p><p>N: wait.... what.....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: you want me to say that.....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: I....I....mmmmhmmm....you make me feel that way....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: I.....I am....beautiful....I am beautiful....I am beautiful......don't stop....I'm yours.....your mouth...your fingers....I'm yours forever...am I really beautiful?? Yes....yes...</p><p>Beat (((heavy bliss)))</p><p>N: your fingers.....please....my clit....i want this every morning....every morning wake me up like this....you fucking better...don't even think of getting out of bed without.....oh God....can I cum??</p><p>Beat (whimpering)</p><p>N: can I...can cum in your mouth....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: I'm going.....going to cum....keep...doing that...finger fuck me....harder....keep....going...I'm going to cum....</p><p>(((Narrator orgasms shortly (or longer with improvised dialogue if you so wish))))</p><p>(((Whimpering or sounds you want to improv)))</p><p>(((Heavy breathing)))</p><p>N: oh God....please come here....please...i want to taste myself....kiss me...kiss me...</p><p>(((Kissing, moaning)))</p><p>N: oh my God that mouth. That beautiful mouth. Oh I love you. You make me feel so beautiful. Mmmmmm hug me.</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: Hug me tighter. Mmmmm</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: I love you too babe.</p><p>(((Laughs)))</p><p>N: haha yes...my legs are still shaking.....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: Here...put your head on my chest....you hear that....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: my heart....because of you....all because of you....hold my hand.....</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: did I like it????</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: you're a dork.</p><p>Beat:</p><p>N: you're lucky I'm one too....and you're a dork that made me cum with that amazing mouth.....mmmm i love you so much</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: can I ask you a question?</p><p>Beat</p><p>N: can we do that again? ((( Giggles)))</p><p>If you decide to fill this script please let me know through here or through Twitter @ angry Latin after. Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>